


A Destiny beyond Worms and Wards

by Hyperactive_Disaster



Series: Guardians of Bet [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Taylor is A Hunter, Vex (Destiny) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperactive_Disaster/pseuds/Hyperactive_Disaster
Summary: Taylor almost dies before being resurrected as first an Exo and then a Guardian, eventually making her way home she deals with the changes to her family and herself
Series: Guardians of Bet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Destiny beyond Worms and Wards

Anastasia Bray was definitely not prepared for what she saw. She had woken up that morning with plans to expose Rasputin to more music (hopefully something other than Tchaikovsky, this time) when she heard a sound she hadn't heard for years: the two-toned synthetic bell of the Concierge greeting a new visitor. An automated message played over the intercom in response, “We welcome you to Clovis Bray, Humanity's future in prosperity. For the security of our guests and personnel, please proceed to the nearest security station before admission to the premises.”  
Her eyes snapped up, quickly locking her station, then hurried from her post to where she had heard it. The sound came from somewhere just outside her work station, just outside the foyer. She stopped when she saw it, something that made her almost vomit the protein bars she had eaten that morning.  
It was a teenage girl, choking on her own bile, and covered in rotting biohazard trash from a tipped over (improper she noted) dumpster that was definitely not there that morning. She quickly rushed to the girl's side, mentally running through her mind the medical training provided to all staff members. While turning the girl to her side, she noticed the crossbow bolt piercing the girl's lungs. This was far outside her area of expertise, and with the martian weather being unforgiving, there was no time to get her to a medical station, luckily, she had one last gambit to make, the Exo creation facility on mars wasn’t far from where she currently was, and she knew that Ethan was there, the smug, coin flipping bastard.  
“Alright, alright, alright, let’s see what we got.” There Ethan was, twirling that ancient jade coin in between his fingers with all the deftness of a trained gunslinger. “OOH, that looks bad, give her here, sister, I can help.” he nodded towards Ana, stating “It’s good you brought her here, Cayde is helping two others get over transferring to being Exos, and seeing as she’s almost too far gone, we need to act fast, I got one more body ready, It’s not much, but it should keep her going.” he tucked his coin into his pocket, and turned towards the computer, ready to scan the girl’s mind and upload it to the spare female body that was on the platform, ready for an upload.  
Taylor awoke screaming, a strange overlay (she played enough games at the local kiddie arcade when she and Emma were younger and were still friends to know what an overlay was)  
“Where am I?” She looked around, panicked, not recognizing any of her surroundings as she was surrounded by Robotic faces, two wary, and one almost ecstatic.  
5 SENSES CHECK  
SIGHT ONLINE  
HEARING ONLINE  
TASTE ONLINE  
TOUCH ONLINE  
SMELL ONLINE  
The smiling one, who she now noticed was built to resemble a man with for some reason a horn on his head, reached out a hand and calmly said “ Whoa Woah, slick, take it easy, you’re still adjusting to your new frame, almost knocked Cait here out cold with your flailing, at this, he gestured to the silver one with ear fins and a larger build than himself or the one in the long coat  
“Somehow Veronica (at this he managed to gesture to the other female this one slate grey with a white coat somewhere between a lab coat and arctic exploration gear) Managed to restrain you, anyways, my name is Cayde, Cayde-5, who’re you?”  
“T-T-Taylor” she stuttered out, still remembering her death, or at least what she thought was her death, shot in the back by _Hess, no fucking wonder _she never got any help from any of the fucking adults, they were all too busy covering the ass of the bitch who killed her!  
"Well Taylor, welcome to Exo 101, or as I like to call it Cayde's Guide to being Awesome"__

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ehanu for helping me brainstorm this!  
> many thanks again my friend!


End file.
